


A Tale of Two Scoops

by kickcows



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Meet-Cute, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 13:58:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19888978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickcows/pseuds/kickcows
Summary: Saïx drops his notebook without realizing it. It gets picked up by a man who finds a way to worm himself into Saïx’ heart by asking him to have some ice cream with him.





	A Tale of Two Scoops

**Author's Note:**

> Here is my third offering for Akusai Month! :D Please enjoy! 
> 
> Prompt: Lost and Found

* * *

“Excuse me!” 

Saïx kept his head down, as he continued walking, wishing that he hadn’t forgotten his headphones. Not that the person he’s heard was speaking to him, but in case in the off chance that they were, he wouldn’t be able to claim he hadn’t heard them due to listening to music. 

“Excuse me! You, with the blue hair!!” 

Now he knew for a fact that it was him they were calling after, as he took a quick look around and saw no one else sporting the same hair color as himself. Closing his eyes, he took a deep breath before he stopped walking. He waited for the person to catch up to him, steeling himself for some ridiculous comment about his face, or even worse, something was wrong with his clothes. 

The person that had been calling up to him skids to a stop next to him, then starts to stumble. He reached out, and grabbed onto a somewhat toned upper arm, a jolt of warmth spreading throughout his body at the contact. _What the hell?_ He looked up, and saw that the arm his hand was still holding onto belonged to a man a few centimeters taller than him, with the most absurd red hair, and two upside down triangles tattooed on his face. 

“Thanks, man!” This stranger had bright green eyes, which were made more pronounced with the addition of eyeliner, and what looked like mascara coating his eyelashes. “I almost ate it real bad.” The redhead laughed, the sound making Saïx’ nose crinkle up at a little. “Listen, I think you dropped this.” A notebook stuffed to the gills with paper and the like was in their hand. 

He looked down at his hand, and saw that yes - that was his notebook, as it must have dropped without him noticing. “Thank you.” He accepted the offered notebook from him. 

“You’re welcome!” The hand that had been holding the notebook out to him stayed where it was. “My name is Axel. You go to the university nearby?” 

Sensing there was going to be no way out of this conversation, Saïx extended his own hand again, and took Axel’s hand and shook it. He noticed there was black nail polish on his fingers, which would normally be something he wouldn’t care too much about but it looked good on him. “Clever observation.” He nodded his head, as he shook his hand up and down, that warmth returning to his body. “Graduate student. You saved my notes for this semester.” 

“I wasn’t smart enough to go do graduate school.” Axel released his hand first, a toothy grin on his face. 

Saïx bit his tongue before saying something inappropriate, not wanting to judge a book by its cover - so to speak. “You don’t say?” He replied, a small smirk on his lips as pedestrians passed by the two of them. “Well, thanks again for giving this back to me." He then remembered he had yet to introduce himself to the redhead. "Oh, right. My name is Saïx.” 

“It was no problem, Saïx!” The redhead looked like he wanted to say something else, so rather than move like he wanted, he stayed in his spot. “Listen, um - I don’t normally do this kind of thing, but would you be interested in grabbing some ice cream with me right now?” 

“Ice cream?” He blinked a few times, not expecting that offer. He assumed he would be asked to coffee, as there was a coffee shop nearby. “You want to go get ice cream right now?” It wasn’t a cold day, but it really wasn’t warm enough to want to have something cold. “Really?” 

“Sure, why not?” Axel pointed to a shop down the road. “There’s this really great ice cream flavor at that shop that you can’t get anywhere else in the city. My treat.” 

“Big spender.” The smirk returned to his lips, as the two of them began to walk towards their destination. 

It seemed that the redhead wasn’t particularly happy about his comment, as he was quick to defend his suggestion. “Hey, I could have asked you out for dinner, but I figured ice cream was safe!” 

“You could have also propositioned me for sex.” Saïx countered, thoroughly enjoying the look of shock on Axel’s face as they crossed the street together. “But you didn’t, and now you’ll never know what I might have said.” 

“I would never have done that.” They came to the door, and Axel opened it for him. “But now that you’ve said that, I’m wondering what your answer would have been.” 

“I guess you will never know.” He teased a little more, as he walked into the ice cream parlor. “I don’t think I’ve ever had ice cream here before.”   
Axel stood next to him, as they looked up at the menu board together. “It’s really great! I love their sea salt ice cream. Super tasty.” 

“Sea….salt? Ice cream?” But sure enough, there was a flavor that went by that name, and was light blue in color. “What do you suggest I eat with it?” 

“It’s best on its own.” They get up to the counter, and Axel turned to him. “Is that what you want? No pressure if you don’t want to try something new.” 

_I’m standing here with you, a complete stranger. This entire adventure is something new_. “I’ll take two scoops of sea salt ice cream in a waffle cone.” 

“Alright! Make that two.” Axel pulled his wallet out of his back pocket, and paid for their ice cream. 

More people began to fill the parlor as they found a table for two to sit at and enjoy their treats. Saïx put his books on the table, and took a tentative lick. The shock of saltiness hit his taste buds first, then it was followed by the sweetness. “Huh.” He took a few more experimental licks, without realizing he had an audience. Looking across the table, he saw Axel was watching him, his jaw dropped down. “What?” 

“N-Nothing.” Axel shook his head, as he began to eat his own ice cream cone. “Do you like the way it tastes?” 

“It’s not bad.” Saïx was growing to like the flavor the more he licked. “It’s definitely unique.” He stared at the blue ice cream, his own long blue hair resting on the top of his head in a messy bun. He glanced across the table, and took stock of the redhead, who was looking anywhere but him as he ate his own ice cream. His hair was equally as long as his own, but you wouldn’t be able to tell due to the way he wore it - sharp long spikes jutted out to the sides. And for some reason, he was wondering if that meant his hair was going to be crunchy to the touch, or if it was going to be soft. “If you don’t go to school, what do you do?” He asked, licking his cone more. 

“I work nearby.” He finally looked over at Saïx, but then quickly looked away again. “A lame office job, but it pays the bills so I can’t complain too much.” 

“Right - high roller, what with this ice cream treat and all.” It felt natural to tease him, as he held up the ice cream cone. He saw Axel roll his eyes, which caused him to hide the smile now touching his lips to be hidden by the small mound of ice cream sitting on top of the cone. 

Axel leaned back in his chair, and chomped down on the ice cream. Now it was his turn to stare in shock as he kept chomping through it. “Well, fine. How about I take you out to dinner tomorrow night? Gusteau’s?” 

“You don’t have to take me to a fancy restaurant like that to show off to me.” French cuisine wasn’t something he really enjoyed, but didn’t want to come across as rude. “I’d be happy to meet you at Burger Palace, or somewhere like that.” 

“That’s too cheap.” Axel shook his head, chomping down again on his ice cream. The expression on his face must have been seen by him, as Axel questioned him. “What’s wrong?” 

“How can you eat your ice cream like that?” He licked his own, and slurped a little into his mouth. “Are your teeth fake?” 

The redhead began to laugh, as he finished the last of his cone. “No. I don’t mind cold things.”

“You’re weird.” 

“Does that bother you?” 

Saïx tilted his head, then gave it a small shake. “Not at all. Weird is good.” 

“Well, good.” That toothy grin was back, and it made Saïx’ heart flutter just a little bit at the sight of it. “So, then - tomorrow night? Say, 7:30? Meet me at Burger Palace?” 

“I can’t.” The smile was wiped right off of Axel’s face, and Saïx felt bad. “I have class until late tomorrow.” He was quick to tell him why. “But, I could do the next night?” 

“That’ll work.” Hiding his smile again by eating more of his ice cream, he couldn’t help it because the smile on Axel’s face was infectious. “Do you live nearby?” 

“Yes.” He pointed towards the east. “I live a few blocks that way. You?” 

Another crestfallen look came over the redhead’s face. “I live in the opposite direction. But that’s okay! We’re just getting dinner.” 

“Exactly.” Saïx was no fool - he knew why Axel had asked that question, as any reasonable young, healthy male might ask such a question. But he didn’t ask why, because then he was afraid that Axel might think he was into that sort of thing. That ‘sex with no strings attached’ sort of deal. He wasn’t, and didn’t want this to be over before it even began. He finished his ice cream, and then sat back. “Do you want my number?” 

“You’d give it to me??” 

“No.” He deadpanned. 

“Rude!” 

Sighing, he pulled his phone out of his pocket. “You’re going to have to learn that I’m very sarcastic. I wasn’t being serious - yes, I will give it to you.” He began to type Axel’s name in as a new contact. “But only if you give me yours too.” 

“Of course!” Axel pulled his phone out, and began to type. 

They exchanged numbers, and then left the ice cream shop together. Tucking his notebook and other books under his arm, Saïx turned to Axel. “I guess I’ll see you the night after next? Burger Palace at half past seven?” 

“It’s a date!” 

He smiled, and nodded his head. “I’ll see you then, Axel.” He waved, and then headed in the opposite direction. When he got home, he dropped his things on his dining room table, and then proceeded to go lay face first on the couch. He wasn’t sure what had just happened, but he was acutely aware that he’d agreed to a date with a complete stranger. 

A few hours later, as he was cooking dinner, he saw his phone light up. Picking it up, he saw it was a text from Axel. “ _Hey! I wanted to say I’m really glad you didn’t freak out when I picked up your stuff. You seem super awesome_.” 

“Who talks like that?” Saïx spoke out loud, as he stared at the words on his screen. “ _You have strange taste in ice cream, but you seem pretty okay too._ ” 

“ _Pretty okay?! We’re going to have to work on this sarcasm of yours, Sai_.” 

No one had ever shortened his name like that before, and it made him a tiny bit happy to read it. “ _Let’s get through dinner first. For all I know, you might some serial killer. It would explain the tattoos on your face, and your horrible taste in nail polish_.” 

“ _Attacking me from the get go? Be careful, Sai. You might wind up falling in love with me_.” 

He openly laughed at that text. “ _I don’t think I’m capable of love. Free food, though? I’m good for that_.” 

“ _Guess we’ll have to wait and see, huh? See you in a couple of days_.” 

“ _Good night, Axel. Don’t have any sexual dreams about me_.” He almost deleted the last line, but then decided if anyone would get a laugh out of that, it would be this insane redhead. 

“ _Can’t make that promise. Gnight!_ ” 

Figuring the conversation was over, he set his phone back down. For the rest of the night, he wore a smile on his face without realizing it. For once, he wished he didn’t have class the following day, as he kind of wanted to see Axel sooner. But he would have to be patient, and wait for their designated date.

***

“You’re here!” Axel grinned, and approached him. Saïx had decided to dress up, and was glad that he did because he saw that Axel was also dressed in nice clothes. Well, nice clothes for Burger Palace - both sported a pair of nice slacks, and while Saïx wore a light sweater, Axel wore a long sleeved button up shirt that was rolled up on his forearms. More tattoos adorned his body, which didn’t surprise Saïx in the slightest. “I’m glad you’re here.” 

“Me too.” He stepped closer to him, and raised his arms up as a greeting. He was happy Axel understood, as he soon felt him step close to his body, the two of them sharing their first hug. He rested his cheek against his shoulder as they stayed in their embrace, then pulled away slow. “You weren’t waiting long, were you?” 

“Does having to wait all day yesterday count?” The redhead asked, as he held the door open for him. 

Saïx noticed that the black polish was gone, a deep violet now taking up the space on his nails. The color was beautiful, and really suited him. “I guess it could.” He smirked as he walked past him, and into the restaurant. There wasn’t much of a line, so they stood to the back to decide what to order. “You’re buying tonight, right?” 

“I said I would.” Axel nodded, as they stood close to one another. “I would have treated you to Gusteau’s too.” 

“You can take me there for our anniversary.” He remarked, ducking his head to hide the mirth on his face as he saw a blush appear on Axel’s cheeks. “What? Too forward thinking?” 

An arm hooked through his, as they walked up to the register together. “Not at all.” 

Ordering their meal didn’t take very long, and then they walked out to the patio, the night not too cold to enjoy eating their meal outside. Axel grabbed it for them once their number was called, and before Saïx knew it, there was no more food on the table, but the conversation was still flowing freely. They decided to head back to the ice cream parlor, and at his insistence, he paid for them to share a banana split, with three scoops of sea salt ice cream. 

He picked up the cherry off the center scoop of ice cream, and held onto the stem. “I could tie this with my tongue.” He remarked, before bringing the cherry up to his lips. 

“Why not just make out with me to show me you’re a good kisser?” Axel suggested, to which Saïx almost choked on the cherry that was in his mouth. “Because that would seem a hell of a lot easier than showing off your skills at tying a knot with your tongue.” 

Saïx put his spoon in the whipped cream, and brought it up to Axel’s lips. Before he could take it from him, he dabbed it on the tip of his nose, and laughed as he saw the put out expression appear on his face. Standing up from his chair, he leaned over the table, and used his tongue to lick it off. “Maybe I will.” He whispered into his ear, before sitting back down to finish his half of their banana split. 

“Damn it, Sai.” 

Chuckling softly, he picked up another bite, and brought it to his lips. The more he ate it, the more he liked this strange ice cream flavor. “What?” He smirked, as he took one final bite. 

“Let me walk you home tonight.” 

It wasn’t a question, but more of a command. And Saïx couldn’t be more happy by that. “I would like that.” 

“Me too.” 

Axel finished the rest, and then the two of them headed back to his apartment. When they got to his building, they stood outside looking at one another. As much fun as he had, he wasn’t sure if moving fast was the right path for the two of them. A warm hand touched his face, pulling his attention out of his head.   
  
“I don’t want to come upstairs.” Axel spoke in a soft tone, alleviating any fears he was beginning to have. “All I wanted to do was walk you here, so I could give you a proper kiss good night.” 

“What if I wanted you to come upstairs?” 

“There’ll be another time.” 

The confidence he heard him speak with made Saïx slightly weak in the knees. “When will I get to see you again? Should we dine at Taco Express next?” 

“Mmm, you know the way to this guy’s heart.” Axel stepped closer to him, the hand on his face now moving to rest against his jaw. “I had fun tonight, Sai.” 

“I did too, Axel.” He nodded his head, as his eyelids began to slowly close. “Can I see you again soon?” 

“Does tomorrow night work?” The words are spoken close to his lips, sending his heart into overdrive. “Same time, at Taco Express?” 

“It’s per-” His sentence is cut off by the touch of Axel’s lips against his own. He shut his eyes tight, and plumped up his lips to kiss him properly. He parted his lips with a soft groan, and began to kiss him open mouthed, but didn’t push his tongue into his mouth. Axel pulled away from him first, allowing him to finish his sentence. “Fect.” 

“You were waiting to finish that, weren’t you?” Axel asked, as their lips came together for another kiss. 

“I was.” He nodded, and kissed him again before slowly walking up the stairs to his apartment building. “See you tomorrow?” 

“You’d better believe it. Thanks for a fun night, Sai.” Axel gave a little wave, as he turned around to head into the building. 

Saïx couldn’t believe that the date had gone so well, and that he would be seeing him again the following day. He almost wanted to check the internet to see what’s a respectable amount of time to wait before jumping into sex, but held off. They weren’t a couple yet - they were going out on dates. Nothing serious. 

But he sincerely hoped it would turn serious soon. 

***

Seven dates later, Axel suggested that maybe it was time he accompanied him all the way up to his apartment door. Saïx almost screamed ‘Yes’ to him, but instead gave a cordial nod of his head. At the end of their date, he brought him into the apartment building, then walked up two flights of stairs to get to his apartment. 

“This is me.” Saïx pointed to the number on his door. “Thanks for tonight. I had a good time. I _always_ have a good time with you, Axel.” 

“You know….” Axel stepped closer to him. “I don’t think I’d say no if you wanted to show me your place tonight.” 

With his heart beating hard, Saïx gave a sharp nod of his head. “I don’t think I’d say no either.” He turned towards the door, and as he put the key into the lock, he felt Axel’s lips against the nape of his neck. “I think I know which room I’d like to show you first.” 

“Is it a room that has a bed in it?” His voice dripped with lust, Saïx’ body responding to it in the most primal way possible. “Because I think that’s the room I’d really like to see.” 

“Guess we’re on the same wavelength.” Saïx pushed the door open, and grabbed Axel’s hand. He didn’t bother on commenting on his apartment, and instead went directly to his bedroom. As soon as they were in it, he turned towards the bed, then to Axel. “My room.” 

“Real cozy.” He felt his heart rate escalating, as they stared at each other. “Is the bed comfortable?” 

“Why don’t you see for yourself?” 

That was the only invitation that was needed to break the ice. Saïx’ mouth was soon on Axel’s, and they were becoming tangled in each other’s limbs as they laid down on the bed together. It felt nice to have him in his bed, as they continued to kiss each other with desperate kisses. Without verbally asking one another, they proceeded to take off each other’s clothes through a mutual understanding, and it felt _good_. 

Axel’s fingers began to touch the scar on his face, as more kisses were shared. “How did you get this?” His whispered question was followed by kisses touching the ‘X’ that was situated in the middle of his eyebrows, and that intimate touch sent the hairs on his arms to stand on end. 

“Accident.” He whispered, tilting his face so that Axel could kiss it more. He leaned forward, and kissed the purple upside down diamonds underneath his eyes. “Why’d you get these?” 

“Because I thought they looked cool.” Axel’s hand touched his bare cock, Saïx moaning low as it happened. “I can’t wait to make you moan for me tonight, Sai…” 

“Me too…”

He pulled a condom out of the dresser drawer next to his bed, as well as a bottle of lube. Axel nodded, and then whatever restraint they had both been showing one another went the way of the dodo. Saïx felt his body come to life as Axel toyed and teased it with his fingers, spreading him open to receive what was between the redhead’s legs. It wasn’t long before he was moaning for him, his hips lifting up off the bed to feel more of Axel’s cock, which was moving inside of him at such a wonderful pace. 

Saïx lost his sense of self as an orgasm ripped through his body, Axel’s hand stroking his cock in time with the thrusting of his hips. He groaned as he felt the redhead slam into him hard, the choked off moan that Axel made sending him back into that sexual euphoria. A few sloppy kisses were shared, and then Axel was pulling out, both of them grunting at the loss. 

“So, this is a real thing now, right?” Axel asked, as they got comfortable under his blankets. “Because I don’t fuck for fun.” 

“Yes.” Saïx nodded his head, as his eyelids fell closed. “Neither do I. As far as I’m concerned, we were boyfriends after we went to Burger Palace.” 

“I thought the same thing.” He tilted his head up to look at Axel, and sighed softly as their lips came together for short kiss. “I’m glad it was me that found that notebook of yours.” 

“Me too.” Saïx smiled, before tucking his head under Axel’s chin. “Good night, Axel.” 

“Good night, Saïx. Sweet dreams, okay?” 

“You too.” He couldn’t say that he knew no bad dreams would plague him tonight - not when he had the person he never expected to find by accident was sleeping next to him. 

They might be total opposites when it came to a lot of things, but they were perfect for each other with the things that really mattered - the feelings in their hearts. Saïx couldn’t wait to see what the future would hold in store for the two of them; two strangers that became inseparable. 


End file.
